


Talisman

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Amulet, Drabble, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain things cannot be taken, only given away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talisman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April Madness Contest: Dean's Amulet at [](http://spn-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_drabble**](http://spn-drabble.livejournal.com/). Possibly an AU, depending on your interpretation.

Zachariah knows Joshua lied. After all this time, God wouldn’t suddenly take an interest in two humans.

An unexpected shift in potentials. The talisman has been abandoned, open to whoever claims it. Zachariah is on Earth before he finishes the thought, in a dingy motel room that stinks of death.

A man kneels by the trash can, gripping the talisman in his hand tight enough to draw blood.

“Give it to me,” Zachariah thunders.

A sense of power unfurls in the room, like flying too close to the sun.

Gabriel looks up and shows his teeth. “I don’t think so.”


End file.
